FPC20
Dansu to Purikyua...Dochira o Erabu? ( ダンスとプリキュア…どちらを選ぶ?) is the 20th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!, the sixth season franchise, and also the 262nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Plot Due to all the training from Miyuki for a dance competition, the Precures are worn out and are being slowed down, they couldn't stay great. Everyone is worried about their health of not eating, dozing off and not getting much energy. When Love meets Setsuna again, Setsuna tells Love have to choose whether to keep dancing or live on being just Pretty Cure. Love decides on both and says she'll keep them unless she works harder. Eas then uses her second card on the Pretty Cure. After the battle, the exhausted Precures tried to get to their training, but so tired and not much energy, they fainted on the middle of the sidewalk! Synopsis Love, Miki and Inori are training for the Dancing Contest, all working hard while Miyuki watches. After the finale, the girls tires out from training until Miyuki scolds that they couldn't slack off after finishing causing them to rouse. Miyuki scolds them for tiring easily and have a week until the contest. Love, Miki, and Inori shows her that they're pumped up and vigorous, until their stomachs growled ruining the scene and embarrising them. Miyuki decides they take a short break and practice again. At Kaoru's Cafe, Miki and Inori were talking about how Miyuki is scolding them and that they aren't good enough. When they notice Love was dozing off, they asks if it was about the monster they faced from the last battle. Love affirm and says it was more powerful than the others they face. They wonder if they can keep up fighting monsters like that depressing Miki and Inori, but Love cheers them up telling they've been dealing it just fine as long they combine their powers and work together. Miyuki calls for them that break's over. They come back before Love thanks Kaoru for the doughnuts and he notices they didn't eat any on the table. The next morning, Love was late for school and imediatly went out of the house eating a few bites of breakfast. After she left, Ayumi was worried for her health telling herself that it was not good for the body. Tarte and Chiffon were worried also (and Tarte mouthwatering over her eggs she didn't eat). At Gym Class, Love's class were doing jump and when Love starts, she became dizzy and failed doing the excersise and injured herself. At break, Love was trying to reach for a bar until Daisuke came up to her hearing that she failed Box jump. Love thought he was going to taunt her like he always does and asks him to leave her alone. Daisuke said he was worried that he noticed she was acting weirdly; sleeping during class, didn't finish lunch and dozing a lot. Love thought Daisuke was watching her and it was disgusting. He finally leaves before telling to don't tire herself. In a studio, Miki was doing her modeling. The photographer didn't like the poses because he thought Miki wasn't herself and lacked energy and spirit for it. When they take a break, Miki tripped over and fell, starts to believe, "she's not perfect". At Inori's school, Inori was feeding the rabbits in the Rabbits pen. When she went to get them water, she became dizzy and nearly fell, but tripped a pitch fork that scared the rabbits. Inori was tired and didn't look so good. The rabbits came over to her and Inori tells them she is fine and apoligizes for scaring and worrying them. School was over and Love walked home till she past by Kaoru's cafe. When Kaoru asked if she like his doughnuts, Love said she doesn't her purse, but Kaoru tells her she could have now and pay later. Love politly rejects the offer and leaves. Kaoru shouts out that when she comes tommorrow, he'll make special Doughnuts for her with ingredients that'll give her plenty of energy. Love thanks him and leaves with Kaoru secretly concerning. Love walking by to home, she saw Setsuna and comes up to her. When Setsuna asks Love how was her dancing, Love says she's doing great and full of energy, but Setsuna notices that Love was forcing herself and asks what was wrong. Love was about to say it but stopped herself and left after saying goodbye to Setsuna. The next morning, Love was packing up her stuff and was going to Dance practice. Suddenly, she fainted alarming Tarte and Chiffon. Love wakes up and Tarte tells her she's too tired and Chiffon begs her to stay home and rest. Love comforts Chiffon telling her that she's fine, but Chiffon was still sad. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Kaoru *Momozono Ayumi Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes